Rivals to the End
by Cayde-6
Summary: What if Sasuke Uchiha didn't leave the village, what if Naruto talked to him way earlier making him his first friend? Also think about this, what if Sasuke never wanted revenge what would happen would he be stronger or weaker? Find out in this Fanfiction of Naruto enjoy and please don't expect perfection on my writing, this is my first fan-fiction and also Enjoy!
1. Prolouge:The Kyuubi Attacks

**DISCLAIMER**

_**I do not own Naruto or are affiliated with it I am also not the owner of the cover image so I take no responsibility for owning it. Please Enjoy and please review so I can better at writing also you can put ideas for the fan fict aso if you want. Thanks and Enjoy. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue: The Kyuubi Attacks, Birth of a Hero<strong>_

The story of this hero begins with his parents who fought valiantly against the Kyuubi and the danger of the Masked Man.

It started with the son of the Fourth Hokage Minato and Red Hot Habanero Kushina. The Third Hokage had ordered a hidden location covered with ANBU Guards to protect Kushina.

Kushina was the jinchūriki of the Nine Tails and when a jinchūriki goes through child birth their seal is weakened. So that is why special precautions had to be taken.

When the village was ready the birth had started, and with a strong cry from the baby the birth was successful. "I'm a father" Minato yelled in joy he was so happy t see his son Naruto. Kushina smiled and looked at the cute newborn baby, but soon their happy moment was ruined.

A masked man had appeared and when Minato looked around and saw the ANBU Guards down Minato wondered "How did he take out all of the ANBU with ease". A drip of sweat trickled down his forehead when he saw the man holding their baby.

"Who are you, what do you want!" the Hokage said with a worried voice. "I simply want the Nine Tails so give it up if you do your son will be spared". Minato stared at the man with a grimace face not sure what to do he could not give up his wife or newborn son.

A few seconds went by quiet but the air was filled with tension until the man said, "Too Late". The man threw the baby in the air Minato easily caught him but fund the sheet the baby was wrapped in covered in bomb tags. Minato threw the sheet away and teleported in a flash.

When Minato had returned it as already too late the Kyuubi was released. "She was the one who had sealed you, so finish her Kyuubi.

But just in time Minato teleported to Kushina and managed to save her as the Kyuubi was about to kill her. Once at a safe place Kushina asked "How is Naruto", Minato replied "He is fine" as he paced Kushina carefully next to the young baby. Kushina crying at the situation said "Thank You Minato".

Minato put on his white with red flames cape that said Fourth Hokage and said "Take care of Naruto" in a sad voice. The Yellow Flash of the Hidden Leaf teleported to Mt. Hokage.

During that night everyone felt a cold chill and soon enough the Nine Tails had entered the Hidden Leaf. With a loud roar that could be heard everywhere in the village the Nine tails began its rampage.

"So you noticed me?" Minato said. As the Nine Tails noticed Minato it charged up a Bijuu Dama and shot it straight at Mt. Hokage. Minato prepared the teleportation jutsu. The bomb came at him and Minato teleported it behind Mt. Hokage cause a humongous destructive explosion behind the Mountain. "_I have to be careful where I redirect this"_ the Hokage thought. The masked man soon appeared behind Minato trying to force him into another dimension but Minato teleported out of their quickly.

The masked man followed him and an epic fight went between them with Minato winning. Minato soon removed the contract seal from the man which cancelled the man's control of the Kyuubi. "I'm impressed Fourth Hokage you managed to disconnect me from the Kyuubi" the Masked man said. "But I will take over the world, there are many ways to go about it" the man said as he disappeared.

"Now I can help the village" the Hokage said. Minato summoned Gamabunta a giant toad from Mount Myōboku. He teeported the toad on top of the beast hich allowed him to just the flying raijin jutsu to teleport the beast.

From their Minato panned ti seal the Kyuubi into Naruto and before he was able to the Nine Tails stabbed Minato and Kushina trying to get Naruto. Even though stabbed with the Nine Tails nail Minato went through and competed the seal. Minato and Kushina with tears running down their eyes said what they wanted to say ti Naruto before the seal, both of them wished they could tell him more.

This was the birth of a hero, a hero who would grow up to become a great ninja.


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or are affiliated with it's creators. Also this is a HUGE work in progress I will continue and try to improve my writing this is my first fan fic so please don't hate any tips are appreciated. Just updated this chapter still trying to organize the story.**

* * *

><p><strong><em> Chapter 1<em>**

**_ The Beginning: Enter Naruto Uzumaki_**

Naruto Uzumaki was a young blond kid, he looked and acted like any normal kid but there was something that the villagers hated about him.

Even though Naruto had done nothing wrong the villagers always stared at him with a sense of hatred. The reason why was because Naruto had the Nine Tails sealed within in him.

Naruto was very sad everyday he had no parents or friends and everyone told him to get lost.

This was the opposite of what the Forth Hokage wanted, Minato hoped the village would respect him as a hero.

Naruto did pranks and got in trouble but he thought to himself "_Even though I', getting in trouble at least I'm getting acknowledged"._

It was a regular day for the young Naruto Uzumaki, after leaving the playground watching all the other kids get picked up by their parents he was sad.

Naruto who had no parents from birth always walked home alone and thanks to the Nine Tailed Fox within him the villagers thought he was a monster.

However what Naruto really wanted was a friend, someone like him. So as he was walking home alone while the sun was setting Naruto saw a kid setting at a pier alone.

Naruto stared at the kid wondering who he was, and the kid with the black hair and eyes stared at him back. They soon both noticed each other staring, both turned away quickly with a pouted face.

This cycle continued for a few days. Naruto thought to himself "_That guy is still maybe I should talk to him"._ Naruto finally gained the balls to talk to the kid.

The kid turned around hearing Naruto approaching, Naruto then asked what's your name the kid replied my "name is Uchiha Sasuke", Sasuke asked. "What is your name"?

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said. Eventually the two started talking, Naruto was very HYPE he had finally made his first friend he had finally met someone like him.

A week later while walking from the playground the two were talking "So what do you want to be in the future, Naruto" the young Uchiha asked. Naruto turned to Sasuke with a big smile yelling with excitement "_I want to become Hokage and become a ninja everyone acknowledges!"_

Sasuke also smiled slightly saying_ "I want to be a great ninja like my brother"._ Naruto thought to himself "_Sasuke always seems to talk about his brother, hope I get to meet him one day!"_

They learned more about each other each day BUT then one day Naruto said. "You're my rival now, how about a race from one end of the park to the other". Sasuke had a shocked expression "Why do we have to race".

"Since we will both became ninjas one day let's practice" Naruto said. The Uchiha thought "_What is wrong with this kid when did he want to be rivals, but then he thought there was no way in hell he was gonna lose to this bastard"._

_"_I hope you know I'm gonna win with ease" the Uchiha said as he gave a smirk.

"3 2 1 GO!" Naruto yelled as they both dashed to reach the other end of the park

Naruto ran full burst he was very happy and hyper that he had a friend.

In the beginning Naruto lead with a strong lead but eventually Sasuke skipped past him with easy

Both kids were tired out after this race fresh out of breath. "*Huff* *puff* I won *huff* like*puff* I said" Sasuke said with a smirk of victory. "*Puff**huff* You think I'll give up that fast *puff*" Naruto said with a content smile staring at his rival.

And so for the next few years the kids had challenged each other day but Naruto started not to see Sasukeat the pier. After 2 years of challenging themselves Naruto thought Sasuke was his first true friend and rival but he thought it was weird he didn't see Sasuke. And so for the next 2 years Naruto wondered where his best friend was. Until Naruto enrolled in the Ninja Academy Naruto would meet his best friend after those long years of not meeting him.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Find out what happens next time! Also thanks for reviews, follows, and favorites guys really appreciate it I have some great ideas and yeah Peace Out!<span>_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys and gals got another chapter hope you enjoy! Also please check back for an updated version.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

_**The Ninja Academy, The Rivalry continues**_

**Naruto POV**

It was the day before Naruto had begun going to the Ninja Academy. Naruto was so excited he was getting closer and closer to his dream of becoming a ninja. "_Yes, I get to finally become a ninja soon, but I wonder what happened to Sasuke"_ Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto snapped his fingers "Maybe I'll get to see him tomorrow" Naruto said as he remembered what Sasuke had said "_I'll become a great ninja just like my brother"_. Those words ringed in Naruto's ears as he had hoped to meet his friend tomorrow.

**Sasuke POV**

On the same day Sasuke was sitting at a table, alone. He had thought about what he had said when he talked to Naruto, "_I'll become a great ninja just like my brother"._

Thinking back to those words made Sasuke cringe in anger and hatred he tightened his fist. He also thought about what Itachi had said. "_Awaken the Mangek_yō _Sharingan, but in order to do so you must kill the person closest to you"_ Itachi had said.

The only person who had come up in his head to being close to him was Naruto. Sasuke with anger slammed his fist on the table he was also sad, sad at the fact that Itachi has killed his whole clan and that the only way he could get revenge was by killing Naruto.

"_But tomorrow is the big day, the day I would train to become a ninja" _Sasuke thought." And when I'm strong enough I will get revenge on Itachi" Sasuke said to himself.

But he also thought about Naruto remembering him saying "_I'll become Hokage and be a ninja everyone acknowledges"._ A sense of rivalry came over Sasuke as he prepared for tomorrow.

**Naruto POV**

"_In the beginning of the day I was so happy to become a ninja but, this is just boring" _Naruto thought to himself sitting in the Ninja Academy.

"_I mean when do we get to the cool stuff like jutsus"_. Naruto was never truly a great student who cared about school, he wanted to just become a ninja.

Naruto's interest spiked when Iruka sensei said they would do sparring Naruto smiled at the thought of doing something fun.

Naruto would soon find out who his sparring partner was. He was shocked and happy as he was hoping to beat him to become popular.

**Sasuke POV**

During class all Sasuke could think about is how he was gonna get revenge on Itachi. Sasuke was aready a ninja prodigy and already knew most of the stuff Iruka sensei was talking about.

Words ringed in Sasuke's head "_kill the closest to you"_. Sasuke looked around the room to see if he saw his rival. He saw the blond looking bored and uninterested.

He also noticed all of the girls in the room staring at him with lit up eyes. _Sasuke nervously turned away fast. "Why are they all looking at me (0_0)"._

"_I wonder if he became stronger, after all he couldn't beat me at his stupid challenges" Sasuke thought._ Aright guys you will be doing sparring.

Sasuke felt a feeling of excitement as he cracked a smile "I can finally see how strong my rival has become". Iruka sensei told everyone who they were sparring with. Sasuke hoped to fight Naruto because he was uninterested in fighting anyone else.

**(To stop any confusion we are not in Sasuke's point view. Shared view)**

Iruka said alright next is Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha both of them walked out of the crowd of other kids. Both kids approached each other, tension could be felt.

"So we meet again Naruto" Sasuke said. "Long time no see rival" Naruto said. Many of the kids in the crowd were confused they had all thought of Naruto as a kid with no friends.

But it seems that the two kids have met before. "_It seems like they have fought before, but It doesn't matter Sasuke-kun will beat that loser Naruto"_ Sakura thought to herself.

Go Sasuke-kun most of the girls in the crowd screamed. Sasuke blushed slightly and made an awkward sigh. "_Damn you Sasuke you get a whole fan club of girls you bastard_" Naruto thought.

"I'll win here Naruto show you how much stronger I have gotten" the Uchiha said with a cocky smirk. Naruto knew that smirk from a while back but something was different but he couldn't tell what.

But seemingly out of nowhere both boys heard the words "Sentou Kaishi". Naruto rushed straight at Sasuke with a fist ready to attack. Sasuke calm, cool, and collected waited for the attack.

Naruto went straight for the punch Sasuke grabbed his fist and went for a jab in the stomach. Naruto cringed in pain, Naruto went for a kick which Sasuke blocked.

Naruto kept on trying but Sasuke was too good, Naruto knew he had his work cut out for him. When Iruka told they stop they held each other's shirt collars. Naruto had noticed Sasuke's eyes they seemed filled with emotions of hatred and sadness.

"Hey that's enough you two, sparring is over both of you make the reconciliation" Iruka said. They both refused to comply with Iruka's orders. Both kids walked in the opposite direction.

"_Damn it how could I let myself lose I got to start training intensely, Sasuke didn't even break a sweat beating me" Naruto thought as his fist tightened at rage at himself._

There was a moment of silence before all of the girls surrounded Sasuke. Sasuke blushing slightly still was quiet and calm, but how did he truly feel on the inside.

**Sasuke's POV**

"_Naruto, sort of disappointed I was hoping you would've gave me more of a challenge, rival_" Sasuke thought. "That was way too easy" Sasuke said out loud which made the girls scream with an uproar as all the girls surrounded him.

"Go Sasuke-kun , You're cool, Awesome Sasuke-kun" all the girls screamed. Sasuke sighed and said to himself "_Why me_?". "Aright everyone back to the classroom" Iruka said.

All of the girls soon said bye Sasuke-kun, Sasuke seemed uninterested in the annoying girls but he said "Bye" to get them to leave him alone. And all the girls fainted but made it to the classroom.

"_First he beats at sparring and now he beats me at getting girls this is ridiculous_" Naruto thought.

Sasuke walked over to his rival who seemed crushed at his defeat. "I told you I improved a lot Naruto" Sasuke said. "Don't think that I'll give up, I'll win some day Believe It" Naruto said with a wide smile and thumbs up. "That's the rival I know Sasuke said with a grin, now let's head back to class" the Uchiha said in a friendly tone with his hands in his pockets.

Both students went back inside the ninja academy but before doing so Naruto put out his fist to Sasuke.

"Hm" Sasuke said with a confused face. "Fist bump" Naruto said. And the two fist bumped signifying their friendship.

_**(After Class)**_

After class all the kids began to mingle to talk about their day at the Academy or how Naruto lost to Sasuke.

Naruto hearing al the conversations while sitting on a bench was mad. "Just you guys wait, once I become Hokage..." before he could finish the thought Sasuke came over to him.

He sat on the bench next to the blond kid "What are you gonna do this afternoon?" Sasuke questioned "Well probably go home and have some ramen" Naruto said. "Well you could tag along with me I'm going training, do you train everyday?" black haired boy asked.

"Huh' Naruto looked at Sasuke with a shocked face "Do I train everyday... yeah of cour-". "Well that was lie" Sasuke cut him off. "Eh! What do you mean?" Naruto questioned. "Well if you trained you could have put up more of a fight in sparring"

Naruto could not lie to himself it was the truth he doesn't really train at all. "Damn! how do you know so much?" Naruto questioned. "That doesn't matter... so do you want to tag along?" Sasuke asked

"Sure" Naruto replied because he really needed the training.

** Sakura POV**

"Wow, Sasuke really talks to the loser Naruto doesn't he Ino" Sakura inquired. "Yeah I know it's weird, that's the only person Sasuke talks to. "The two girls laughed at the thought of Sasuke and Naruto being friends. "I'm sure Sasuke-kun is just making fum of him." Ino said.

** Naruto POV**

The two boys walked together to the forest and soon started sparring. After a few minutes only one thing stuck in Naruto's mind "How did he get so strong, maybe during those years I didn't see him he trained". Naruto then jumped away from the fight "What's the matter you scared?" Sasuke questioned.

"Scared? You wish I have a question" Naruto said. "A question, just hurry up I don't have time to waste on talking when I am training".

"Where the hell were you for the past years" Naruto asked. Sasuke's chest tightened at the question.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter is a time skip of about 5 years people. A 5 year time skip will bring us to the beginning episodeschapters of the anime/manga that we all know and love so look forward to that. Also tried to up how much content I put each chapter. Thanks for reviews, favorite, and follows guys and girls and I hope you enjoy. **_


	4. Chapter 3 The Ninja Academy Headband

_** Sorry for the delay guys and gals but here is another chapter sort of by the book but still another chapter. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong> Chapter 3<strong>_

_** Ninja Academy: I'm gonna be a ninja **_

_** (This is still before the time skip)**_

"So are you gonna answer, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as his patience grew lower. Sasuke's chest tightened at the thought of explaining what happened to his clan.

Sasuke actually lost his calm and cool attitude at Naruto's question "Well…um" Sasuke said as sweat fell down his forehead. Sasuke knew this question would come up he felt himself become hot.

**Sasuke POV**

"_Damn I didn't think he would ask that I need an excuse" _Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke was so nervous about this question because of what Itachi said "_kill the one closet to you"_. "Well you see the reason is -" Sasuke stammered. "You know what it doesn't matter, since you're scared to tell me" Naruto yelled. "What scared, what are you talking about!" Sasuke yelled in embarrassment. "You're scared don't lie" Naruto said with a smile before running away home.

"Hey you get back here!" Sasuke said but part of him was glad… glad that Naruto didn't ask him again. Sasuke wouldn't hear that question until years to come.

**Naruto POV**

Naruto was soon almost home after talking to Sasuke and wondered about their conversation. "Why was Sasuke so worked up about that question, he never loses his cool" Naruto pondered. But Naruto soon shrugged over after a cup of ramen.

But little did Naruto know this question has much more importance than he knows.

_**(Time for the time skip like I said we will move up 5 years, meaning we are at the starting episodes of Naruto)**_

It was a normal day for Naruto, as he was getting chased by some Jonin leveled ninjas. "Stop Naruto, what do your think you're doing?". Naruto with a huge smile could only laugh "HAHAHAHHA" Naruto laughed.

Lord Hokage it's an emergency, the Hokage turned around while smoking a pipe. "This better be serious and don't tell me it's Naruto. To the Hokage's disappointment it was. "Naruto put graffiti all over Mt. Hokage". Naruto managed to escape the ninjas with a shadow clone.

"That was too easy" Naruto said with a happy voice. "Oh yeah Naruto?" a man yelled behind him, this caused Naruto to jump up in fear. "What are you doing here Iruka sensei" Naruto asked "IT's more like what are YOU doing here Naruto, you should be in class".

_**(Back at the classroom)**_

"I'm at the end of my rope Naruto, you have failed the graduation test the last two times" Iruka said to Naruto in front of the class room filled with his peers. "Tomorrow you have one last chance" Iruka continued.

Naruto replied with a defiant "Hmph". Iruka with a slightly annoyed face said "Fine, since you messed up everyone now has to do the test over". The whole classroom sighed.

The class started with Sakura Haruno who transformed successfully "Transformed into me, good" Iruka said. Sakura screamed with joy and Inner Sakura said _"Yes I kick butt"_. "Did you see that Sasuke" Sakura explained_._

**Sasuke POV**

"Oh god what trouble did you get yourself into Naruto" Sasuke thought. After Iruka told everyone to do the test again Sasuke sighed with boredom. "Did you see that Sasuke?" Sakura exclaimed all Sasuke could think is _"Why me, why do I attract the annoying girls in the class"_. Sasuke soon did a transformation n jutsu into Iruka successfully and walked to the other side of the line. _"Let's see if you can do it this time, Rival"_ Sasuke thought to himself.

**(Shared View)**

"This is a waste of time Naruto" Shikamaru said looking uninterested in doing the test again. "We alays pay for your screw ups" Ino exclaimed. "Whatever" Naruto said back. Down the line Hinata thought to herself "Naruto do your best." Naruto transformed using Sexy no jutsu as Iruka sensei's eyes widened as he turned white.

"Hahahha got you with my sexy justu" Naruto said happily. "KNOCK IT OFF ENOUGH WITH YOUR STUPID TRICKS" Iruka yelled.

**(At Mt. Hokage)**

Iruka watched Nauto clean his graffiti on Mt. Hokage saying "You can't go home until you clean it all up". "It doesn't matter it's not lie anyone is waiting for me" Naruto replied. "Naruto…..maybe after this I could take you to get some ramen" Iruka said. Naruto looked up at him with a happy a shocked expression. "Now that's some motivation I'll clean it up" Naruto said.

**(At Ichiraku Ramen)**

"You do know who the Hokages are" Iruka asked Naruto relpeid saying "Yeah they were the best of the best, especially the forth who protected the village from the nine tails". "So why would you do something like that Naruto" Iruka asked while Naruto slurped on ramen. Naruto finished the bowl "I will become greater than any of them". "Me, Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage a ninja legend" Naruto said as he pointed his chopsticks at Iruka.

Iruka looked at him with a shocked expression Naruto continued "then everyone will have to stop disrespecting and me and look up to me, believe it".

"Can I ask you a favor" Naruto asked Iruka "What another bowl?" Iruka asked "No, can I try on your headband" Naruto asked. "Naruto you can't, you can't wear a leaf headband until you earn this by graduating from the Ninja Academy which is why you have to pass the test tomorrow". "That's so uncool Naruto exclaimed.

**(Next Day)**

"Alright we will now start the final test, come up when your name is called, this test is on the clone technique" Iruka explained to the students. _"Damn it"_ Naruto thought to himself the "the _clone technique is my worst technique, I'm not gonna pass"._ It was Naruto's turn _"Alright I can do this, believe it"_. "Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto said as a puff of smoke came. Instead of a shadow clone a very gray and out of breath Naruto.

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke in the back of the classroom almost laughed at Naruto's fail at the technique but he still kept his calm and cool attitude. "Really, Naruto?" Sasuke thought to himself as he put a grin on his face. But a thought came into his head, what if Naruto doesn't become a ninja his rival would let him down.

**Shared View**

Naruto laughed nervously at his clone while Iruka with an angry expression yelled "You fail!". Mizuki sensei said "Iruka sensei can't we cut him some slack his movements were correct and he didn't give up". "Mizuki sensei the other students were able to make up to 3 full operational clones, Naruto only created one that can't even move I mean look at it" Iruka explained "With its creepy white eyes—" Mizuki sensei replied. "Wait that's beside the point, the clone is pitiful I can't pass him" Iruka replied, Naruto looked at Iruka with angry and determined eyes.

At the end of the day Naruto did not pass and he watched every kid with their headbands and parents. Two mothers said "Look it's the only kid who failed" the other of the two said "It serves him right just imagine if he had become a ninja, he is the boy who—" the woman was cut off by the other Mom who said were not allowed to talk about that.

**Sasuke POV**

After class Sasuke saw his friend sitting on the swing looking very sad. Sasuke would talk to him but he knew that his rival wouldn't accept help from him. Just before Sasuke left the school he heard the two moms talking. _"Why do the villagers hate Naruto so much, even when we were young the villagers hated him"_ Sasuke thought as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop heading home.

**Naruto POV**

Just after hearing the moms talk Naruto heard a sound and looked to his right. It was Mizuki sensei, the two left the school and talked. "Iruka sensei is tough but he is not against you" Naruto replied "Why, why only me?". "He wants you to be strong, he truly does but that won't happen unless he is tough on you.

"But this time I really wanted to graduate" Naruto said. Mizuki sensei chuckled "Hehe than I guess I should tell you, secret". Naruto looed shocked "A….Secret?".

**Iruka POV**

Iruka back at his apartment thought back to his conversation with the Hokage "Iruka I know how you feel, you grew up the same way with no parents.". Iruka thought back to when the Nine Tails attacked, and jus then someone called him. Iruka opened his door "Mizuki?" he replied saying "You need to come to Lord Hokage's, it's Naruto he stole the sacred scroll". Iruka looked shocked as he said "You mean the Scroll of Sealing, NO!"

"Lord Hokage this is not just a simple prank this is a serious crime" a ninja said in anger. "That scroll contains secrets the first Hokage sealed" another ninja said. "If it falls into the wrong hands the village could be endangered" another ninja in the mob said.

"Aright then, go find Naruto" the Hokage replied as all the ninjas jumped away saying "Sir". "_Where the hell is he?"_ Iruka thought to himself.

**Mizuki POV**

"Everything is going as planned" Mizuki said to himself. "_Now that I told the village what Naruto did I can eliminated him, they will be glad once he is gone and I get to keep the scroll"_ Mizuki thought to himself as he ran to here Naruto is with an evil grin.

**(Shared View)**

"So I finally find you hehe" Iruka said as Naruto scratched his head with one arm behind his head and laughed. "You caught me quick sensei, I only had time to learn one technique" Naruto said still partially laughing while still scratching his head. Iruka was shocked _"He's been out here practicing, I can tell how hard he has been training"_ Iruka thought to himself.

The truth was then revealed as Naruto said "Sensei look at this cool new jutsu I learned and once I do it you'll let me graduate. "And where did you hear that from" Iruka questioned Naruto quick to reply said "Mizuki sensei told me"

"_Mizuki"_ Iruka questioned himself just then kunais came flying at Naruto. Iruka pushed him away and took the hits. "I should of known" Iruka said as he noticed Mizuki in the trees. "Naruto give me the scroll" Mizuki demanded "Wait what's going on" Naruto replied. "Don't give Mizuki the scroll Naruto" Iruka replied.

Iruka explained to Naruto that he was used. Naruto was furious, but then Mizuki went farther. "NO, Mizuki" yelled as he soon explained to Naruto the truth. The truth of how he holds the nine tails fox within him.

Naruto was dazed at the truth he had just heard. "Die Naruto" Mizuki yelled as he threw a large shuriken at him. Naruto tried to crawl away until Iruka sensei toke the hit. Naruto looked shock all he could say is "Why". Iruka replied saying because we are the same. He explained his young life and how he did crazy things like Naruto to get noticed. Iruka while crying "Said no one should have to face that pain".

Naruto ran off as fast as he could, Mizuki gave chase posing as Iruka but Naruto tackled him. Mizuki turned to original form and asked "How did you know?". "That doesn't matter" Iruka replied.

"It doesn't matter, Naruto will use the scroll for himself like the beast he is" Mizuki snorted back. "Well that's how beast act, but Naruto he is nothing like that". "He's a hardworker, one of kind, and puts his heart into it, he may mess up sometimes and everyone jumps on him…." Iruka continued "But his suffering makes him stronger tht is what seprates him from being a beast you are wrong. He is nothing like the nine tails fox, he is Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf village".

Just as Mizuki was about to strike Iruka Naruto tackled him to Iruka's surprise."If you ever lay a hand on my sensei I'll kill you" Naruto said darkly. Just then Naruto did a shadow clone jutsu which summoned a hundred clones.

"He's done it, those are actual clones" Iruka thought. Mizuki screamed as the shadow clone knocked him out." You okay Iruka sensei" Naruto asked

(Next Day)

Naruto takes his Ninja photo for his ninja registration

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter coming soon also appreciate reviews and I recommend reviewing so I can better the series.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 4 Sasuke Uchiha, Romance Guy?

_**PLEASE READ:**_

_**So far the most fun chapter to write and the most funny I think. But thanks for reviews, likes, and favs guys and girls. Also can all of you do me a favor and leave a review this will help me to better my writing, put out chapters faster, and improve my writing thanks and Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong> Chapter 4<strong>_

_** Sasuke Uchiha, Romance Guy?**_

**(Same day as Naruto's ninja registration)**

After a day of crazy antics with Konohamaru Naruto was planning to go home as the sun set. He walked his usual way through the village as he saw his friend at a shop. "Heyyyyy Sasuke" Naruto yelled as he saw his friend turn around and walk to him.

"Oh hey Naruto" Sasuke said as he walked up to Naruto "What's up" he asked. Naruto replied with his usual nice guy pose "I'm a ninja now". After explaining his adventure where they found out about Mizuki's plan Sasuke grinned. "About time, you had me worried that my rival wouldn't become a ninja" Sasuke grinned as he said that. "No need to worry about me" Naruto retorted.

The two friends walked through the village together "I'm so hype for tomorrow, what about you—" Naruto said but was cut off. Naruto was soon grabbed into a supermarket. "What were you going to say Nar—" Sasuke said as he turned to his left to find Naruto gone.

Sasuke then noticed the Supermarket with its protruding neon lights. As Sasuke walked in all he could see were neon lights and groceries. "_Ahh what did he get himself into now?" _Sasuke thought to himself as he sulked through the store. He soon found Naruto in the store with a shopping cart of groceries. "You're gonna buy all that?" Sasuke questioned. "Yeah, it's mostly instant ramen". "You brought me here to get ramen" Sasuke questioned in an annoyed tone. "Hey someone grabbed me in here and forced me to shop!" Naruto yelled back

"Alright whatever more importantly can you afford this" Sasuke questioned. "Well… that's where you come in I hear you run a mafia." Naruto whispered. "Hey shush up about my mafia". "Haha so it is true, alright then can I burrow the money" Naruto asked. "Fine" Sasuke said.

As the two walked out and parted ways Sasuke gave Naruto a warning "Don't talk about my mafia, Naruto". "No worries" Naruto yelled as he ran away in fear.

(Next Day: Morning)

Naruto woke up and after stretching looked at his calendar "Ahh today is the day". Naruto prepped a cup of instant ramen "Since today is important I got to eat up" as Naruto ate his ramen and drank milk_. "Oh yeah, I gotta repay Sasuke for the milk and ramen"_ Naruto thought to himself as he chuckled. He threw on his usual orange jacket and looked at his ninja headband with a smile. He soon headed off to the Academy, but this time he came as a ninja.

**Sakura POV**

"Sakura you almost ready, you're gonna be late" Sakura's mom yelled. "Coming, this takes time" Sakura replied looking in the mirror. _"Leave me alone you bastard I'm a ninja know"_ Inner Sakura said as she fixed her hair. She left her house full in thought of how she is a kunoichi in training. She then met up with her rival Ino. The two walked together one trying to get ahead of the other until it was a full pledged race to the academy.

**Naruto POV**

Naruto made it outside the ninja academy where he was greeted by his rival. "As the two walked in the classroom. Naruto sat a seat away from Sasuke and could only smile as he had finally became a ninja.

"Hey what are you doing here Naruto this is not for dropouts" Shikamaru said as he entered the classroom. "Hey I'm a ninja too, Sasuke could even vouch" Naruto said as he turned to Sasuke. "Vouch, well I mean he has the headband and he is in the classroom I don't see the need for any more proof" Sasuke replied as he went back into his thinking pose. "Yeah so open your eyes it's a regulation headband and only I can wear like a G" Naruto said. "We're gonna be training together Believe it" Naruto continued. "Hmph interesting" Shikamaru said as he walked off to a seat in the classroom. Meanwhile the classroom door swung open with a racing Sakura and Ino as they complained on who won.

All Naruto could do and think is loo at Sakura as for he had a crush on her. As Sakura ran in Naruto's direction Naruto said "Hi Sakura" but Naruto was simply pushed away. "Good morning Sasuke" Sakura said. "Damn you Sasuke" Naruto said with a shaking fist.

**Sasuke POV**

All Sasuke could think about in the classroom was about how he was closer to revenge. But just as he was devising plans Sakura came up to him and said good morning. "Damn I can't get some peace and quiet in here but this girl goes and disturbs it" Sasuke thought to himself. "Oh it's that pink haired girl Naruto likes, one of the annoying ones" Sasuke knew Naruto was too scared to ask her out so he figured why not do him a favor.

Just a he was about to speak Ino said "No I'm sitting next to Sasuke" as all the girls soon crowded Sasuke's area fighting over him. Sasuke sighed "_This again, they always fight over who sits next to me. This only complicates things and I know Naruto won't go down without a fight and say "Damn you and your fan club Sasuke"_ Sasuke thought to himself. His prediction was correct he soon found Naruto in front of staring at him intently. "Damn you Sasuke" Naruto said. Naruto soon got yelled at by Sakura "Naruto stop glaring at Sasuke". Naruto quickly glanced at them and looked back at Sasuke. "So you wanna start something?" Sasuke said glaring back at Naruto with annoyed eyes.

"Yeah you bet I'm starting something" Naruto replied. "I don't have time for this loser" Sasuke replied this made the two stare at each other even more intently with the "intent" to kill. Sasuke then cracked his knuckles with his usual grin readying for a punch. Just then another ninja pushed Naruto from behind effectively pushing Naruto into Sasuke causing the two kiss. All the girls were heart broken and shocked as they all wanted to be Sasuke's "first" kiss and not Naruto.

The two put distance from each other and starting to spit out the others germs. "What in the hell is wrong with you" Sasuke yelled as he continued to spit. "I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not gay" Naruto kept on saying. The young ninja who pushed him looked shock at what he had caused. But before Naruto could worry about what just happened the girls were mad, furious at Naruto.

**(A beating later)**

"All right guys from today you are ninjas and too get here you faced difficult trials and hardships, but you are only genin, you will be paired up in teams of three and lead by a jonin" Iruka explained. All the girl wanted to be teamed with Sasuke. "Hmph teams, I could really care less but it's the way to go I guess" Sasuke thought to himself. "Teams eh, anyone will do but Sasuke, we could probably never team up" Naruto thought to himself. It was the truth Naruto and Sasuke were polar opposites but somehow friends but could they ever team up who knows?

"Squad 7" Naruto Uzumaki, Saukura Haruno—" Iruka said as Naruto cheered in victory that he was paired with Sakura "and Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka continued. Hooray Sakura cheered as all Naruto could think is "_Damn it, know I have no chance at getting Sakura with Sasuke on the same team"_.

After Iruka was done telling the squads "Iruka how could you pair me with a slug like Sasuke" Naruto yelled. Although Naruto knew that Sasuke was a great ninja he just didn't want to be on the same team. "Naruto, Sasuke had the highest scores you had the lowest, to create an even group we pair the best with the worst" Iruka explained as laughter went up in the air. Sasuke was usually not one to brag but was still pissed off about earlier, he had to make a sly remark. "Don't get in my way, dead last." Sasuke snorted "What did you say" Naruto yelled back. "You didn't hear me loser, I said don't get in my way" Sasuke replied as the young ninjas in the room laughed at Sasuke's remark.

**(Lunch time)**

"_Finally I can get some peace and quiet"_ Sasuke thought to himself. Once outside Sasuke saw the girls rushing at him and said "It's time to bounce" as he disappeared. Naruto approached Sakura and asked "Hey Sakura since we are on the same squad want to have lunch together?" Sakura turned and replied "Get away from me Naruto you're annoying". _"Sheesh that hurts the team"_ Naruto thought to himself as he was crushed at the moment. He slowly walked away and went to Ichiraku ramen, when an idea hit him. "If Naruto Uzumaki can't learn Sakura's feelings, maybe Sasuke Uchiha can" Naruto thought to himself. "But Sasuke still is probably mad, unless that's it" Naruto said as he snapped his fingers.

**Sasuke POV**

"Damn you Naruto next time we train you're a** is grass" Sasuke said to himself as he ate a rice ball in front of his temporary house. Just then Naruto tackled Sasuke into his house "Ha I got you shadow clone jutsu" Naruto yelled as 3 shadow clones tied up the Uchiha. "Naruto, what do you think you're doing" Sasuke questioned as Naruto used the transformation jutsu and turned into Sasuke.

"Hey" Sasuke said before Naruto got the chance to leave. "Hey, just don't touch the rice balls they were $10 each!" Sasuke protested. "Hey thanks for the rice balls, me" Naruto replied as he stuffed the rice balls in his mouth and left the house posed as Sasuke Uchiha.

**Naruto POV**

"Now that Sasuke is taken care of I can go to Sakura-chan" Naruto thought to himself as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Naruto soon found Sakura sitting at a bench alone having lunch. "It looks like she is thinking about something" Naruto thought to himself as he stared to approach Sakura. At that moment Sakura was fantasying about Sasuke coming out of the forest and complimenting her forehead. But soon enough her dreams came true she noticed Sasuke leaning on a tree, he began to approach her.

"Hey Sakura your forehead is so big it makes me kiss it…" Sasuke said. Sakura got very excited but then Sasuke continued "That's something stupid Naruto would say". Sasuke put on his usual grin and sat next to Sakura "Hey Sakura, what do you think of Naruto" Sasuke asked. "Naruto, he's annoying and knows how I feel and tries to make fun of me. But Naruto doesn't know a thing about me" Sasuke looked shocked.

**Sasuke POV**

"_Damn it how could Iet my guard down, like such a noob"_ Sasuke thought to himself tied up. "But if Naruto thinks he's gonna get away with this" Sasuke said as he cut himself free. "He thinks he is gonna ruin my reputation eh?" Sasuke said to himself as he transformed into Naruto and said "Then he's got something else coming for him". Sasuke ran out the house and followed the scent of Naruto.

He could hear the conversation between him and Sakura while on the way "But what I really want is for you to accept me Sasuke" Sakura said. "You just want me to accept you?" Sasuke heard himself say. _"I finally know why I like Sakura"_ Naruto thought to himself as Sakura was about to kiss him posed as Sasuke. Just then Naruto came out of nowhere "Battle me Sasuke" Naruto yelled.

**(Reminder Right now the two are switched)**

"Naruto, could you have any worst timing" Sakura complained just then Sasuke got up and replied saying "Don't waste my time". Naruto knew he could not keep up the transformation for too much longer so he had to flee. "I'm not letting you get away" Naruto said to the fleeing Sasuke as he gave chase. Eventually Naruto caught up to Sasuke and tackled him which caused Naruto to turn back to his normal self.

"So you thought you could run, Naruto" Sasuke said as he turned back into himself "Well you could say I already escaped" Naruto said as he turned into smoke. "A shadow clone eh" Sasuke said to himself as he shrugged his shoulders and started walking back to the Academy he saw Sakura. "Hey so did you catch that pesky Naruto" Sakura asked "I guess you could say so" Sasuke replied looking uninterested in talking. "So let's continue where we were" the pink haired girl said as she gestured for him to sit down. "No time for chatting" Sasuke said about to run off until Sakura said "Naruto is probably annoying because he has no parents he's alone. That's probably why he does whatever he wants".

Out of Sakura's sentence one word shot out at Sasuke, "alone". He had known that feeling greatly and was enraged at Sakura's words. "Being alone eh, you don't know the darkness of being alone" Sasuke said "But why are you saying this Sasuke?" Sakura questioned the Uchiha. "You're annoying Sakura, you don't understand the darkness of being alone. You must comprehend that before judge Naruto" Sasuke said as he walked off to the Academy. But he could not find Naruto and he went to class to cool off after his crazy adventure.

Sasuke's words had made Sakura sad but it also made her think_ "the darkness of being alone"_ Sakura thought to herself. "Maybe next time I see Naruto I will be nicer" Sakura thought to herself as Naruto approached. She had forced a smile and said "Hi Naruto, wanna walk back to the academy together". Naruto was initially shocked but he accepted her offer.

Naruto soon felt bad and his wisdom from his father kicked in, a side of Naruto who was wiser and more mature. "Sorry for stealing Sasuke's "first" kiss Sakura" Naruto said "Well that's surprising to hear from you Naruto" Sakura said she had seen a side of Naruto nobody really ever saw. "Yeah well I can be mature too" Naruto said as the two walked back to the classroom. During the rest of the class Naruto was just quiet and he even answered some of Iruka's questions correct which shocked everyone.

**(After Class)**

After class Naruto went to train and while he was training he did a move he had never learned or watched. He had a tiny blue sphere in his hand and he tried to use the jutsu, it felt like he knew the move. But as soon as he rushed towards a tree the jutsu instantaneously dispersed."Man I'm all tired out, that was strange I've never done that jutsu, but from the looks of it it's a wind jutsu" before he could continue the thought his stomach roared.

"Ramen time" Naruto yelled as he ran to Ichiraku Ramen he ordered his favorite ramen and began eating. Naruto stopped once he noticed Sasuke sat a seat away from him. "Eh Sasuke?" Naruto asked as his friend looked over and noticed him. Sasuke had calmed down and was back to his calm attitude. "Crazy day huh" Sasuke asked "Well you can blame that on me" Naruto replied. Sasuke was shocked but then noticed he was talking to the smarter Naruto. "So why did you do it?" Sasuke questioned Naruto continued to eat his ramen "Why did you trap me and pretend to be me" Sasuke asked. Naruto was not about to explain his plan for he did not have the patience.

"It's not important" Naruto replied eating his 9th bowl of ramen. "Not important, yeah right you have reasons and I'll find them out" Sasuke exclaimed. "Well good luck with that" Naruto said as he finished his 10th bowl. "Well I'm out see ya later teammate" Naruto exclaimed. "Hey where do you think you're going Naruto!?" Sasuke asked but as reply Naruto simply raised his hand while walking away. He headed home and ate more ramen in preparation of tomorrow where he would meet his jonin instructor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Also just a disclaimer <strong>_

_**Alright so for reviewers who commented on the whole rasengan thing Naruto does have huge chakra storages and it was not a complete rasengan just please don't spas out about it. I do not have anything against gay people do not take this seriously if you took offence to the chapter. And remember to review, follow, and fav Thanks for reading guys and girls and see ya next time. Also next chapter the story will start to turn don't worry about it but for the last 2 chapters I sort of did it by the book so next chapter will be different. **_


	6. Chapter 5 Team 7

_**First of all apologies are necessary sorry guys for taking long with this chapter but I have high school and stuff. But also I have been thinking about the story and how things will plan out so don't worry about that, I have huge pans but I am still thinking of how to execute these plans. Also review, follow, and fav and Hope you Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5 <strong>_

_**Team 7: Enter Kakashi Hatake **_

**Naruto POV**

"Aww man, I feel horrible" Naruto said waking up "Achoo" Naruto had sneezed. _"Great, I get to meet my jonin teacher sick"_ Naruto thought to himself as he prepped an instant ramen. "But there is no better cure to the flu than ramen" Naruto said as he began to eat his instant ramen. "I wonder if Sakura and Sasuke are excited to meet our jonin instructor" Naruto said to himself as he imagined what he would look like. "Might as well get to class early" Naruto said as he put on his usual orange fatigues.

The walk to the Academy was unusually normal "I guess Konohamaru went be "sneak attacking" me" Naruto said aloud expecting him to come out from hiding. Naruto's prediction was right as the young kid popped out of an alley way "You got me" the boy exclaimed. Naruto explained how he was sick "So listen no sneak attacks today, I'm too sick".

Konohamaru soon ran away saying "Alright then I'll get you tomorrow". The blond continued his path and soon was outside the ninja academy where he sat down on a bench. "This sucks!" Naruto yelled aggressively at his flu.

**Sasuke POV**

The Uchiha compound was empty except for the one who lived there. Sasuke soon woke up from a nightmare he was sweating intensely. "What was that? That shape, similar to a pinwheel" Sasuke thought to himself as he walked through the compound. He ate a bowl of cereal and put on his usual high blue collared shirt, he cringed when he saw the fan on the back of it.

He knew that the nightmare had some significance to his clan but he couldn't put his finger on it. As Sasuke was about to leave his room he noticed his scrolls drawer was messy and decided to organize it. "Fireball Jutsu" read the red scroll Sasuke picked up "Hmph, maybe I should practice. Today we are supposed to meet our jonin instructor" Sasuke said to himself as he began practicing the hand signs.

After half an hour Sasuke decided to head to the academy. He left the empty compound and soon started walking through the village. _"I really don't want to talk to anyone annoying"_ Sasuke thought to himself as he soon saw Sakura walking his way. Sasuke sighed as he said "Just my luck" as Sakura was soon in front of the Uchiha.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun" the pink haired girl said "Hey Sakura" Sasuke replied with a friendly tone. The two soon started walking together to the academy "So who do you think our jonin instructor is going to be, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

It was a shock to Sakura that Sasuke was being sociable and friendlier than he usually is. "I don't know, I hope he is cool" Sakura replied.

Inner Sakura _"Cha that sounded so lame"_. The two approached the ninja academy, and they decided to walk inside the classroom, the room was empty as the two went to their usual seats.

The two chatted a little bit and until Sasuke said "I'm going to get some fresh air Sakura".

**Naruto POV**

"_Some fresh air should cure me before class"_ Naruto thought to himself as he sat on a bench in front of the academy.

Achoo Naruto sneezed "This is some bullcrap, being sick" as he laid back on the bench to the point he was looking at the sky.

"_Hokages don't get sick this will be over soon I hope" _Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto sneezed again and grabbed a tissue out of his coat, and to his disappointment it was his last "DAMN IT I RAN OUT OF TISSUES" Naruto yelled.

"A tissue, here" a voice said "What the—" Naruto said startled at hearing a reply to his roar of agony. It was none other than his rival who stared at him confused.

"What Sasuke you came here to brag about me being sick is karma for yesterday" Naruto questioned his rival.

"Karma, I guess you could call it that, but meh I'm not interested in bragging" Sasuke answered.

The two chatted about Team 7 and who their jonin instructor would be.

"Looks like it's time to head in" Sasuke said as he noticed most of the other students entering the academy.

"Yeah I guess so" Naruto said unenthusiastically as he noticed his rival pointed his fist at him.

Naruto replied with a wide smile and the two fist bumped and walked into the Academy.

**(In class)**

"Alright today you all will meet your jonin instructors who will be the leaders of your team, does anyone need me to repeat the teams" Iruka explained as the classroom shifted in excitement, it was their next step to becoming a true ninja.

Once with a jonin the young ninjas could do missions and earn mission rewards.

"Alright everyone I won't keep you longer go meet your jonin instructors" Iruka explained as he walked out of the room.

All the teams soon departed the room except for one Team 7.

"Achoo, where the hell is our instructor" Naruto said as he looked at Sakura who simply shrugged.

"Hey they say patience is a virtue I guess we'll have to wait" Sasuke explained as he was in his usual thinking position.

**(1 Hour Later)**

"This is crap, all of the other teams are probably already on adventures" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke stood up and said "Forget what I said earlier about patience this is just ridiculous".

"Yeah" Sakura said to agree with Sasuke "It's been a whole hour" Sasuke said looking up at the clock that mocked him.

"I may be sick but that doesn't mean I can't prank" the blond explained as he planned a simple prank with an eraser.

"Is that gonna really work?" Sakura questioned "Yeah don't worry about it" Naruto replied with a thumbs up.

"How about we step it up" Sasuke said with a huge grin, Naruto had seen that grin but it was not the usual, it was a side of Sasuke nobody really saw.

"Sasuke don't make this into something bigger" Naruto snorted looking uninterested. Naruto knew that somehow Sasuke would impress Sakura.

"Hey don't worry about it" Sasuke said imitating Naruto said as he grabbed all the chalk in the room and found a bucket and he set up his trap.

Secretly Sasuke was a huge prankster he knew how to set up the best pranks. But it didn't match his personality and he rarely did pranks.

"_Cha this is what I'm all about"_ Inner Sakura yelled as she set up her own prank to join in the action. Sakura's prank was simple it was an eraser on the ground in the perfect position to trip someone.

"Nice Sakura-chan" Sasuke said grinning at her as she planted her prank. _"Cha score another point for Sakura" _Inner Sakura said. "Thanks" she replied as Naruto was deep in thought while standing by the chalkboard.

"_Did he say chan? Damn you Sasuke!"_ Naruto thought to himself as he stood by the chalkboard.

"The question is will a high leveled jonin fall for these pranks" Sasuke questioned as he went back to his seat.

Just then the door opened to the classroom as a white haired man entered.

A stack of erasers fell on his head that Naruto prepared and soon chalk shurikens that Sasuke set up shot at him and as he walked forward he tripped on Sakura's eraser.

As soon as this happened Naruto fell on the floor dying in laughter and though Sasuke wanted to do the same he kept his laughter to chuckles.

"_I can't believe that actually worked, and on a jonin at that."_ Sasuke thought to himself as he saw the man get up covered in white dust.

"Hahahaha, I can't believe it worked" Naruto exclaimed.

"So we have little pranksters here" the white haired man said sternly as he patted off the dust on his green flak jacket.

"Well my first impression of you guys is, that you are very stupid" the man said as this lowered the team's demeanor.

**(Outside)**

"Alright so why don't you guys introduce yourself" the man said "But what are e supposed to say" Sakura questioned.

"Anything really, dreams, likes and dislikes doesn't matter" the white haired jonin replied.

Naruto sneezed "Well can you go first? So we can understand what you mean" Naruto said.

"Me huh, well I'm Kakashi Hatake likes and dislikes, hm well you don't need to know that, dreams well I'm a G so meh" Kakashi said as he gestured for one of them to introduce themselves.

"Pretty vague" Sakura said to her teammates "You could say that again" Sasuke replied Naruto simply shook his head.

"Anybody going to start this? You there on the right go." Kakashi said as he pointed his view at Naruto.

"Me? I like instant ramen and that Ichiraku ramen place is pretty good and I also like training."

"Dislikes the time it takes to make ramen and being sick (sneeze). My dream is to surpass all the other Hokages and become a great ninja" Naruto said as he fixed his Ninja headband on his head.

"_So he wants to be a Hokage eh, interesting how he has grown"_ Kakashi thought to himself as he started at Naruto.

"Hm interesting, okay now you on the right" Kakashi said as he gestured for her to speak.

Sakura took her turn but she couldn't say anything as she was in the presence of Sasuke.

"_And we have one who fantasizes about boys"_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"Damn you Sasuke" Naruto whispered as he looked at Sasuke venomously.

"Next!" Kakashi said as he pointed at _Sasuke "Hmm let's see what the Uchiha has to say"_ Kakashi thought as he observed Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, likes training and pranks"

"Dislikes, there are a lot of things I dislike and dreams for the future?"

Sasuke grinned as he said this "A dream is not what I have, I have a goal, that lies far past here, a goal that will become a reality" Sasuke said.

"Aright, then our first training will be tomorrow—" Kakashi said as he as cut off by Sakura "But wasn't the Academy for training and stuff like that"

"Well this training will decide who becomes a ninja or not" the jonin said as the team of genin stiffened.

"Also I would recommend you don't eat breakfast tomorrow….. or else you're gonna puke" the jonin said with a more serious voice.

"Ok, that's all for today" Kakashi said as he soon disappeared into the village.

"Hey what do you think he meant by "or else you're gonna puke" Naruto asked his teammates.

"I don't know, but tomorrow isn't going to be easy" Sasuke said to his teammates.

"Yeah" Naruto and Sakura said in unison as Sasuke stood up.

"I'm going training" Sasuke said as he jumped away "Hey wait up Sasuke" Naruto said dashing in his direction.

**(Forest)**

**Naruto POV**

"_Where the hell did Sasuke go, I gotta ask him what he meant when he talked about his goal"_

Naruto soon heard an explosion and headed in its direction.

He saw his rival training intensely, as he shot a barrage of kunais at different targets.

Each target was hit, even at the most difficult target and after he was done Sasuke collected his kunais.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto yelled as he ran towards his rival

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sasuke questioned as he continued to collect his kunais.

"I came here to train, but more importantly I have a question"

"A question?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, what did you mean when you talked about your dream earlier?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing really of importance" Sasuke replied darkly.

"But if you need to know my goal, it's revenge"

"Re…revenge?" Naruto said astonished at what he heard.

Naruto had noticed how Sasuke's mood had changed and decided to back off. It was an awkward silence for a few minutes until Naruto decided to break the ice.

"Alright then, hey want to spar?" Naruto asked trying to change the subject.

"Hmph so you think your gonna beat me" Sasuke questioned as he got into a battle position.

"I'll win just you wait" Naruto replied.

**(2 hours later)**

After an intense sparring match the two friends shared strategies and made combinations of their moves and techniques.

Naruto's stomach roared "Hey Sasuke want to head back to the village and get some ramen" Naruto asked.

"Sure I guess" Sasuke said as he stood up and headed for the village with Naruto.

The sun was setting slowly as the two returned to the village. Naruto soon noticed his other pink haired teammate roaming the village.

**Sakura POV**

It was a normal day for Sakura after meeting her jonin instructor Kakashi. And at the time Sakura was just hanging out with Ino.

"Hey Sakura-chan-" is what Sakura all Sakura needed to her before knowing it who it was. "Oh no it's him again" Sakura thought as she soon turned around.

"No thanks Naruto" Sakura said in an annoyed tone.

"That's too bad, you sure you don't want to go Sakura" a voice said.

Sakura turned around when she saw the voice "Sasuke-kun?"

"Now's my chance to win Sasuke's heart" Inner Sakura said as she soon ditched Ino.

"Actually why not, ramen sure, bye Ino!" Sakura said with a smile to her friend. Sakura purposely did this just to bother Ino.

The three after walking through the village made it to Ichiraku ramen.

" Ramen, Ramen " is what Naruto sang as he took a seat at the ramen bar. Sasuke took a seat next to Naruto and Sakura sat next to Sasuke.

The team ordered their food and Naruto began eating extremely fast. "Why are you eating so much" Sasuke questioned with a shocked face.

"I…got….to eat a lot now….for tomorrow…..remember what sensei said" Naruto said between slurps of ramen.

"That's right he said not to have breakfast." Sakura explained.

"Oh yeah he did say that" Sasuke said

Right then and there an idea emerged in Naruto mind a challenge. "Hey Sasuke I bet that I can finish a bowl of ramen before you do".

"Is that a challenge?" Sasuke said as he ordered a second bowl of ramen, Naruto did the same.

"You could say that" Naruto said as he fixed his headband on his head.

"3 2 1 GO!" Naruto said as he and Sasuke started eating the ramen fast.

Within a few seconds both finished the ramen and the two tied.

"Haha I won" Naruto said victoriously

"Yeah right in your dreams" Sasuke retorted

The two were soon forehead to forehead yelling at each other.

Sakura simply shook her head as she saw the other side of Sasuke Uchiha.

After eating ramen the three departed ways and each of them prepared for tomorrow's "hellish" training.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Since it is the weekend I have plans for another chapter t be posted so hopefully I wont take as long as I did for this one. Peace out and Hope you Enjoyed.<strong>_


	7. Chapter 6 Kakashi's Training

**Hey guys got another chapter, and I posted this faster than the last chapter I believe so I hope you enjoy. Also Happy St. Patrick's Day to everyone(even though this will be posted a day before) and also rate and follow. **

**UPDATE Poll on my profile check it out and mistake fixes.**

* * *

><p><em><strong> Chapter 6<strong>_

_** Kakashi's Training**_

It was at the crack of dawn, the sun was just rising and the sky was partially purple as the night was still strong.

Team 7 assembled at the training field they were all extremely tired as they waited for their sensei.

**(2 Hours later)**

"He's extremely late again" Sasuke said to his tired teammates "Yep" Naruto and Sakura said in unison as they sat in the open field.

A few minutes passed of pure silence, the wind blew calmly until Kakashi had finally appeared. "Good morning everyone" Kakashi said while waving. The team turned around to see their sensei. Kakashi was instantly scolded by Naruto and Sakura for being late. "Well you see I decided to take the long way, anyways let's begin" Kakashi said.

"Ah all set up" Kakashi said as he put a clock on a tree stump. "Your assignment is simple, the clock is set for noon all you have to do I get these bells from me before then" Kakashi said as he jingled the bells appropriately. "Punishment fot not getting the bell is being tied up to these post, with no lunch"

"So that's why he told us to have no breakfast" Naruto said disappointed. "FUCK" Naruto whispered under his breath. _"Damnit, this isn't going to be as easy as I thought" Sasuke thought._

"Hey Sasuke bet I could a bell before you do" Naruto said.

"Yeah right, just don't get in my way" Sasuke replied.

"Hey that's my line" Naruto said with a grin as he knew the competition was on for those bells.

Sakura pointed out an important thing "Wait, there are only two bells" Sakura said. "Yep, whoever doesn't get a bell gets sent back to the Academy" Kakashi said with an eye smile. "Alright the rules, you can use any ninja weapon and if you don't come at me with the "intent" to kill you're not getting a bell" Kakashi said holding up the bells. "Aren't ninja weapons too dangerous" Sakura said nervously. "Yeah especially if you couldn't dodge our pranks" Naruto said fixing his headband. "Usually class clowns are the losers" Kakashi said with a mocking tone.

One word stuck out to Naruto, loser he heard that word said at him many times. "I'll prove to them I'm not a loser" Naruto thought as he let his anger get the best of him. He rushed Kakashi with a kunai which ultimately failed as Kakashi redirected Naruto's hand at himself "Did I say start? No, but you did come at me with the "intent" to kill. Looks like I'm starting to like this group."

Kakashi let go of Naruto and said "GO!"

The three genin disappeared in different directions as Naruto threw a smoke bomb. The smoke soon dissipated as the only person on the field were a Naruto with arms crossed and the white-haired jonin. "What are you trying to do" Kakashi questioned the blond. "No hiding, one on one" Naruto said.

"_Dumbass, what is he doing?" _Sasuke thought while watching from the trees.

"Ninja Lesson 1: Taijutsu" Kakashi said as he began to pull something out of his pouch. _"If it's taijutsu, then why he is taking out a weapon?"_ Naruto thought. Kakashi revealed his so called "weapon" to be a book. "You can't read and fight" Naruto explained "Well with your weak attacks, sure I can" Kakashi said as he continued to read. Irritated Naruto rushed Kakashi with a flurry of attacks which Kakashi dodged with ease. Naruto dashed for a punch and to his amazement his sensei got behind him.

"B-b-bu-but how!?" Naruto questioned as Kakashi made a hand sign, _"If he doesn't get out of there he's done for" _Sakura and Sasuke thought_._ "You shouldn't let your enemy get behind you". "I am so screwed" Naruto thought to himself.

"I'm gonna get violated aren't I" Naruto said as he glanced behind him. _**"Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death"**_ Kakashi cried as he poked Naruto in the behind with a hand sign _"Yep, I just got violated"_. Soon Naruto went flying in the air "I'm blasting off again" Naruto cried as went flying away in the river.

"_Um erm I don know what to think about the jutsu sensei did, if it is even a jutsu"_ Sasuke thought

Suddenly from out of nowhere Kakashi heard something. _**"Shadow Clone Jutsu"**_ Naruto cried as he summoned 7 clones, each of them rushed at Kakashi with a kunai in hand. _"So that was a shadow clone huh, interesting" _Kakashi thought.

"_So his story was true" _Sasuke grinned. "Wow those are real clones" Sakura said in amazement. "So the rumors are true huh?" Kakashi said as the 8 Narutos rushed him.

One Naruto rushed up with his kunai, Kakashi dodged easily and kicked the clone the same went for 5 more clones. "Let's go" Naruto said to his last 3 clones "Yeah" they responded. The clones rushed out _"I didn't want to use this technique, I was hoping the shadow clones would be good enough"_

The Narutos threw up many kunai and shurikens in the air, and Naruto began to do the proper hand signs. _(Tiger - Ox - Dog - Rabbit - Snake) __**"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough"**_ the Narutos cried as all the kunai/shurikens in the air soon shot forward with great speed. When the kunai were about to hit, to the team's shock, their sensei disappeared and a log got pelted with the weapons. _"Substitution Jutsu huh? At this rate I won't find a single opening"_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Darn it where is he?" Naruto said as he dispersed his clones. Naruto looked around and saw a bell on the ground. "It's way too convenient, but I'm gonna have to take that risk" Naruto grabbed the bell unwillingly but was soon caught in a simple rope trap. Sasuke slapped his forehead at his dumbfounded rival. "You think it's that easy to get these bells?" Kakashi asked as he reclaimed the bell.

"Hm he might use substitution jutsu again but now's my chance. Sorry Naruto but I need those bells" Sasuke said as he threw a barrage of shuriken. As Kakashi was about to continue he soon got darted by shurikens. Sasuke's prediction was right Kakashi used another substitution jutsu. _"My position is compromised, I have to rush out or hide_" Sasuke thought. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said as she saw the raven now in the open. "So you're up next" Kakashi said as he waved at Sasuke.

"Sasuke don't underestimate him" Naruto said.

"Says the one who's got caught in a simple trap" Sasuke retorted.

"Well I guess it's time to get serious"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"You could say I've been playing from the sidelines" as Naruto dispersed in a white cloud.

"_So he was a shadow clone that whole time, it's starting to make sense. That smokebomb was what began it all, so Naruto used it as cover for his escape. Not a half bad plan I admit. The question is where the real Naruto is"_

"You sure are thinking-" Kakashi said "Wha—" Sasuke was caught off guard, Kakashi rushed at him. Sasuke was able to react in time and he dodged backwards, he sweat dropped. "You shouldn't you give your enemies an opening to attack" Kakashi noted. Sasuke had gotten pretty nervous _"Can't let my guard down"_.

Sasuke rushed Kakashi with a flurry of _attacks "His taijutsu is more advanced than Naruto_" Kakashi thought as he grabbed one of Sasuke's punches. "Hmph" Sasuke went for a sweep kick, Kakashi jumped up. In a blur Sasuke was soon above Kakashi going for a kick. "What speed" Sakura said as she watched the raven fight.

"_He's pretty fast"_ Kakashi thought as he actually had to use two hands to block the kick and catch himself from falling. Sasuke jumped back "Not half bad" Kakashi said as he went back to reading his book. "Hm, I'm just starting those bells are mine" Sasuke said as he began making hand signs. Snake - Ram - Monkey - Boar - Horse - Tiger

**Flashback (Naruto and Sasuke)**

"Aww man" Naruto said with his hands behind his head

"What's up?" Sasuke replied

"I just can't wait to be a ninja ya know"

"Yeah me too"

"I just wish I knew some jutsus"

"Jutsus?" Sasuke grinned

"Hey what are you smiling about?"

"Nothing"

"Let me guess you know a jutsu don't you?"

"Maybe" Sasuke continued grinning

"C'mon you gotta show me"

"Eh maybe"

"Aww c'mon Sasuke don't be like that" Naruto protested

"Fine if you can beat me in a race to the pier"

"Aw yeah I'll be winning this time believe it!"

The race began, the two were neck and neck but out of nowhere Naruto sped up and passed the raven.

"*Huff*I…did*Puff* it *Huff*Puff* believe it!"

The two friends soon caught their breath "Do it Sasuke"

"Fine will you leave me alone afterwards?"

"Yes just do it!"

"Alright, this is a jutsu my father taught me"

Snake - Ram - Monkey - Boar - Horse - Tiger "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" Sasuke cried as he shot a fireball at the lake.

After the fireball dissipated Sasuke was panting heavily _"That used up a lot of my chakra"._

"You're happy now?" Sasuke panted

"That was awesome, darn it I gotta learn a jutsu now. I won't let you outclass me"

"Heh good luck with that Naruto"

**(Flashback Over)**

"Hm? Genin can't use fire jutsus they use too much chakra" Kakashi said as he looked up from his book. _**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" **_Sasuke cried as his sensei was engulfed in the hot flames. After the flames burned out Kakashi was nowhere to be seen _"Damn it where did he go"_ Sasuke jumped through the forest. Sakura followed the path Sasuke took but to no avail could find him.

"Time for genjutsu" Kakashi thought as he was soon behind Sakura. "Hey Sakura" Kakashi whispered as she turned around and fell into the genjutsu.

Sakura woke up in what she thought was the training field and saw somebody running towards her. "Sasuke-kun?" she said as the raven towards her. "Sakura-chan are you okay" Sasuke questioned, Sakura looked in to his onyx eyes "Why wouldn't I be fine?" Sakura questioned. "Well this mission is pretty dangerous" Sasuke replied "Mission?" Sakura said as she noticed she was in the middle of a forest with many burning trees. "Where are w—" Sakura said when she saw what happened to the raven. "Sakura watch out" Sasuke said as he jumped in front of her taking several shuriken to the back. "Sasuke-kun!?" "Sorry Sakura-chan" Sasuke said as he fell backwards, dead. Sakura sreamed and the genjutsu ended.

"Maybe I went a bit too far" Kakashi said as he made hand signs. Sasuke rushed with a kunai but Kakshi soon fell into the ground. "Wha—" Sasuke gasped but he was grabbed into the ground. "Ah that takes care of another" Kakashi said to the trapped Sasuke "Aww man" Sasuke said as Kakashi jumped away.

_"Hahaha this is so funny"._

"Fantastic, I'm stuck here and Naruto might get the bells, great" Sasuke said sarcastically. Just then Sakura ran by "Sasuke-kun?" "Sakura-chan, uh can you help me out of here" Sakura almost fainted at the thought of a beheaded Sasuke. After a few attempts Sakura couldn't figure out a way to free Sasuke. "Sorry but I'm running out of ideas" "*sigh* It's okay you tried your best Sakura-chan"

"Hahaha" the blond ninja laughed as he jumped down from a tree. "Just my luck" Sasuke breathed "Naruto?" Sakura shocked

"Can't believe you got trapped" the blond grinned

"Yeah whatever, just get me outta here!" Sasuke demanded

"Okay, okay _**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" **_Naruto cried.

Soon enough the ground around Sasuke widened as the wind shifted the dirt creating a mini crater, Sasuke shot up in the air.

"Whew! Finally out thanks guys"

Naruto was very pale and could barely stand after he freed Sasuke. "Are you okay Naruto?" the raven asked.

"Yeah just a little light-headed" Naruto said as he fell to the ground "You dobe you used up to much chakra" Sasuke scolded

"Hey I'll catch up to you guys, I just need to charge up"

"Hmph, well I'm going to get those bells" Sasuke said as he jumped into the forest "Wait up Sasuke-kun" Sakura said as she followed. The two jumped back to the main training field. "Hm I was wondering where you guys were, and just so you know there is 10 minutes left"

Sasuke turned to his shocked teammate and said "Sakura it's time for the plan". "Yeah right" the pink hair kunoichi climbed up a tree behind Sasuke. "Time for the last-ditch effort!"

"Hm? The same technique again huh?" Kakashi said

"_**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"**_ Sasuke cried but this time the flame didn't go straight ahead, instead it said as a flamethrower. Sakura shot a barrage of kunai and shurikens at Kakashi. _"The shurikens and kunai are on fire, a good combo but the fire slows the kunai down. _

"_They are finally starting to see the lesson of this, but it's not good enough." _Kakashi thought

"_Damn it, if we had some wind jutsu"_ Sasuke thought as he kept up the jutsu. "Here I come" the blond said rushing out.

"_Perfect timing rival" _Sasuke thought

"I still got a few "breakthroughs" in me, _**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**_" Naruto cried as Sakura shot a barrage of kunai and shurikens. The flames went berserk from the wind and Kakashi now had to dodge the speeding kunai/shurikens that were on fire.

Naruto took advantage of this distraction and summoned shadow clones who tackled Kakashi. The clone grabbed both bells and used great breakthrough to get them away from Kakashi.

Guys we're good Naruto yelled as Sakura and Sasuke stopped the attack. Sasuke and Naruto went running for the bell, the two tied they grabbed it at the same time. "Damn it a tie again?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep I think so" Naruto replied

Sasuke saw a sad Sakura jumping down the tree he knew what saddened her. _"So there is only 2 bell so one gets sent back to the Academy. What is this feeling I have right now?"_

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and shook the bell, it chimed which got Sakura's attention. "Sasuke-kun?"

"If anyone deserves to be ninjas out of the three of us, I would say you and Naruto should become ninja Sakura-chan" Sasuke said

"_Damn me and my nobleness" _

Sasuke smiled slightly "So here take it" as he pointed out the bell to her.

Sakura looked at Sasuke confused and she could have sworn she saw him twitch. "But Sasuke-kun what about you?"

"Don't worry about me just take it, I insist." Sasuke said as he put the bell into her hand. Sakura blushed because Sasuke's hand slightly touched her hand.

"T-t-thank you Sasuke-kun" as she bowed to show her thanks

"Time's up who's getting tied up?" Kakashi asked as the timer went off.

**(Few Moments later)**

Sasuke was tied up to the post, "Alright all of you didn't pass"

"What but me and Sakura got bells" Naruto yelled

"Second thought, you didn't fail or pass so you're being removed from the program"

"WHAT" the three genin yelled

"You don't even don't even know what it means to be shinobi! This exercise you genin showed favoritism which led to no major teamwork!"

In a flash Kakashi rushed Naruto and pinned him to the ground. He had a kunai pointed at him and in the other hand he had a kunai pointed at Sasuke

"Sakura, your choice who dies Naruto or Sasuke." Kakashi said with a stern voice.

Sakura's face went pale and she stared at her sensei nervously.

"As you can see missions are unpredictable, and shinobi do these missions knowing that they could be in danger. And this memorial stone holds the name of my closet friends."

"You're lucky I am going to give you guys one more chance, so eat up now." Kakashi explained

"And WHATEVER YOU DO don't give Sasuke any food, if you do you are all done is that clear?"

"Yeah" Naruto and Sakura replied

Sasuke had his head down to the point his hair partially covered his face. _"Me deciding to be the nice guy, great. But even this setback won't stop me Itachi, I will—" _ Sasuke's thoughts were cut short as he saw his rival pointed the box lunch at him.

"Hm? What now dobe, you're trying to make fun of me?"

"C'mon just take my food." Naruto insisted

"If you do give me food you won't become a ninja"

"It doesn't matter to me just take it, either way, I could've sworn I heard a stomach roar" Naruto taunted

"Shut up usuratonkachi."

"Teme! I'm not the one tied up"

The two were ready to go full argument, but then Sakura broke it up.

"No I'll give up my food" Sakura said

The arguing Naruto and Sasuke looked shocked and confused at Sakura.

"S-s-Sakura" Naruto and Sasuke said in unison

"I need eat as much food as Naruto so, please take my food."

"YOU GAVE HIM FOOD!? I HOPE YOUR READY FOR THE PUNISHMENT" Kakashi said as he made hand signs.

Huge storm clouds covered the sky and the winds blew strongly. "Any any words?"

"FUCK" Naruto breathed

"_This is not good"_ Sasuke thought

"But you said t-t-that there is t-t-three of us—" Naruto stuttered

"And we're all on this team together" Sasuke added

"Yeah that's why we gave him food, because the three of us are one." Sakura added

"Believe it!"

"The 3 of you are 1 huh, that's your excuse"

Kakashi eye smiled and said "Then you pass"

"What!?" The three questioned

"You're the first to pass, the others couldn't think for themselves. As a ninja you must see through deception, in the ninja world those who break the rules are scum. But those abandon their friends are worse than scum."

"The exercise is over and Team 7 will begin missions tomorrow!"

Sasuke grinned

"Yes!" Sakura yelled

"We did it!" Naruto yelled

"Let's head back" Kakashi said

Naruto and Sakura got up and followed Kakashi, and Sasuke untied himself.

Team 7 headed back to the Hidden Leaf Village.

Now officially as a team, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura can now take on missions. Their adventures as Team 7 are just beginning.

* * *

><p>NEXT TIME ON "RIVALS TO END":<p>

Naruto: Man these D-rank mission suck.

Sasuke: Yeah they do, but they have their own merit.

Naruto: Merit? Hey why are you grinning?

Sasuke: It's pretty funny watching you get mauled by a cat.

Naruto: TEME!

**Thanks for reading guys also remember to review, follow, and favorite if you are enjoying. Peace out**


End file.
